Broken hearts
by imagination95
Summary: Susan Brooks has had her family torn apart. She has been beaten and tortured by Death Eaters for disobeying orders and going against Lord Voldemort. But can Hermione Grangers affection and pesistance help heal the broken hearts Susan's family? ONE SHOT


Susan walked briskly into the Great Hall and sat down next to Neville, silent and clutching her hand. "Susan, what's up?" She ignored Neville's question and he gave a worried look at Harry opposite him. "Susan, is it them again? Have they done it again?" She looked up, tears forming in her eyes and nodded silently. Hermione stood up and sat next to her and put her arm around her. "Can I look?" Susan broke away and stood up. "I can't let them see me with you. If he tells his dad then my sister will be tortured again, and I can't let that happen. I'm sorry." Susan ran out the Hall and Harry looked over at Draco on the Slytherin table. "Harry what do we do? What happens if you know who does find out that she's with us and you know; kills her sister?"

"He won't. Because after breakfast, we're going to tell Dumbledore."

"Harry, when she was in the dorm getting changed a few days ago, there were marks on her back. And they looked fresh, but some were quite old. I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong."

"Harry, are we all going or…"

"No Neville, if we all go then someone will think something is up. And the last thing we need is Malfoy questioning us, 'cos that could end up getting Susan's sister killed." They all nodded at the plan and after breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione all made it up to the Head Master's office.

"Ah Harry, what a pleasant surprise. But surely you should all be in class."

"Well yes we should sir. But there is something we needed to talk to you about. It's about the new girl in firth year. Sir, what do you know about her?"

"Miss Granger, there is very little I know about Susan. Only that she has come here under orders from the Ministry as her father is now in Azkaban after betraying Lord Voldemort. And that is all I have been told."

"Well sir, we think that she's been abused. And we think it's by Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore looked startled by the accusation and Harry continued. "There are marks on her back, she's always up set and she told us today at breakfast that she can't have us helping her, or they'll harm her sister."

"I was never told she had a sister, or that she was returning to the Malfoy's Manor. But that would make sense as her father was a Death Eater."

"Then Voldemort's recruiting her, but she's fighting him! That's why she's being beaten and tortured. Because she's saying no to Voldemort and to Lucius. Sir, she's scared of Draco telling his father about her, and that she's; she's with us."

"Harry, if she does not want help then there is very little anyone can do for her." Hermione stepped forward now, and she was angry at what he had just said. "Sir, she's been beaten and tortured! She's scared, so of course she won't want any help right now! She's confused and scared of Voldemort, and so is everyone else! Sir please, we need to try and help her!"

"Miss Granger, if you all fell so strongly about this matter then I will look into it. But I can not promise anything." Hermione nodded, and calmed down slightly and they all walked out, and to their next class.

"Great, DADA with Snape. He's guna kill us that we're late." Ron shrugged his shoulders and followed Hermione and Harry. "Ah the Golden trio. Been sneaking off to go and save the world again Potter? With your filthy Mudblood?" Draco smirked at them as they walked in and Susan was sitting at the back on her own. "Guys, I'm guna go and talk to Susan." Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione sat next to Susan. "And where have you been Mr Potter?" Harry looked round for Hermione or Ron to help him out and then saw Susan glaring at him. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us. Private information, so don't expect him to tell you why we were there." Harry turned away and smiled warmly at Susan. She ignored it and turned away from Hermione. The lesson continued and after class Susan waited for them after class. She stood opposite the room, leaning against the wall, and then they walked out. Susan stood up and walked over to them and grabbed Hermione's bag. All three stopped and looked at Susan. "I know what you did. Where you went and who you talked to. Guys, I told you not to say anything. And now I'm guna get called back and made to watch my sister get tortured! So, I hope for your sake she survives, or they don't find out. Because you know what I can do, so don't test me!"

"Susan, I saw the marks on you. I can't begin to imagine what has happened to your sister. But, we did what we did to help you, and protect you. No one should be abused, especially by the gits in that family! You don't have to accept it, and they never need to find out about it. But Susan, please, just think about it."

"Look if you're scared of Malfoy, I'll take him out. And so will Harry, happily."

"Ronald, violence is not the answer!" Susan smirked and walked off to her next class.

That night everyone was in the common room after dinner, and Susan sat alone by the fire reading a book. Harry and Hermione walked over to her and plonked them selves down next to her. "Guys, just leave me alone."

"Then leave." Harry gestured towards the door, but Susan sat there. "Look, it's complicated. But I need to protect Emma."

"So is it really worth letting you suffer over her getting hurt? Don't you want it to stop?"

"Ye I do, but there's only one way round it." Susan stood up and started to walk towards the dorm. "You seriously can't be thinking about that can you?" Hermione followed her and it was lucky no one was around them when she said the next bit. "So you're just going to become a Death Eater? Let Voldemort win?! I thought you were stronger than that!"

"You don't know anything Hermione! You don't know anything about my life, or my family! So just stay out of it!" Susan slammed the door in front of Hermione and began crying. The slam had woken up half the tower, and they all filed down to the common room to see what it was. Hermione hurried down and dragged Harry away from the crowd. "Harry," she said in a low whisper. "She's going to do it. She's going to become one of them." Harry looked shocked and then they walked back. There was a bright green flash from where Susan was, and they both hoped it wasn't that spell and also no one was in that room. They rushed up stairs and Hermione unlocked the door, wands drawn they walked into the room. Hermione saw Susan holding her knees in a corner, wand in her lap. "Susan, it's ok." Hermione moved closer, and now Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwik had entered the room. "Miss Brooks," Professor McGonagall spoke louder so she would be heard. Susan looked up, her eyes red and blood shot and Hermione knew something was wrong. "Professor, I don't think it would be wise to take her anywhere. She cast the curse. The killing curse!" Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwik looked horrified, and Hermione crouched down in front of Susan. "Hermione, is that safe?"

"Harry look, look at her eyes. They're red. I don't think she knows what she's doing." Hermione sat next to Susan and put her arm around her. Susan relaxed slightly and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. "She doesn't know what she's done. She's frightened and angry. Two things You-Know-Who would play on."

"He's there. He's at the Manor." Susan only spoke in a hushed whisper and it seemed only to Hermione. "He's going after her again! He's going to kill her! She's up stairs, he's going to her. His wand ready."

"Susan, who is? Is it Lucius, or him? Who is it? Please tell me." Hermione's soft voice reached her ear's but only Hermione's voice she heard. "The person that betrayed my father. The person that killed my family!" Tears began to spill onto Hermione's top, and Hermione hugged her. "It's not true. It's only a bad dream." Susan nodded weakly and shut her eyes. "It's all gone. It's all over." Hermione let go of Susan and she stood up. "Professor, Susan has been tortured to do as You-Know-Who wishes. She has been whipped, tortured and no doubt raped. All by Lucius Malfoy or another Death Eater."

"Miss Granger, do you have any proof of these accusations?"

"Just ask her. Now she's like she is, I'm sure she will tell you." Professor McGonagall stepped forward and Hermione turned to Harry. "Voldemorts manipulating her mind. Scaring her even more. We need to do something!" They turned round to Professor McGonagall and Susan seemed scared of her. Hermione rushed forward and stood in front of Susan. "Susan, he's not here. It's only me and Harry." Hermione gestured for Professor McGonagall to move back and she did. "Look, he's not part of you. Don't let him ruin your life. Protect your sister by doing what's right. Don't make it worse, let it go." Susan looked directly into Hermione's eyes and then they returned to their normal colour. Hermione moved towards her and grabbed her before she could fall. "Professor, is there anyway of getting her down to the hospital wing, without having to go through the crowd downstairs?" She nodded and moments later, they were in the Hospital wing. Susan was laid on the bed and Hermione sat on the chair. "Miss Granger, what you did back there was brave but very foolish."

"I knew she wasn't going to hurt anyone. She didn't want to cast that curse, but she had to get her anger out one way. Professor, her sister is still a prisoner, is there anyway of getting her out?" Hermione looked sad at Susan and Harry walked forward. "Hermione, if he is there, we can't go marching in all guns blazing." Hermione leaned forward and whispered into Susan's ear. "Save her. Bring her to you." Susan nodded, and moments later a figure appeared. As everyone regained focus they saw the figure of a girl, bruised and cut. "Where's my sister?!" She panted, she took a step forward and then collapsed on the floor. Harry sprinted over to her and picked her up. "This is just horrible. No wonder Susan never wanted to be here. She never wanted to leave her sister alone with those monsters!" Harry placed her on the bed next to her sister and Madame Pomfrey attended to her. The great wooden doors swung open and everyone turned. Professor Dumbledore and many Auras had stormed in. Wands ready and then he looked startled by the two people on beds. "What is this?" An Aura demanded. "We have received word of apparition within the castle!"

"Yes you have. Now, please leave, the stress of you being here will be too great for both of them." Dumbledore stepped forward and looked at the two girls. "Was this Susan's doing?"

"Professor, I told her to bring her here. She would be safer here, and there is no way any of the Death Eaters could get her here!" Hermione glared at the Aura and they all lowered their wands. Dumbledore stepped forward again and looked down at Susan. "Now I see why you were so forceful in my office Miss Granger. I am sure we can house her and her sister together, until subtitle arrangements can be made for them both. Now, Auras if you wouldn't mind. I do not think they will want to wake up to an army of wands ready to kill them!" The Auras left and Professor Dumbledore stood next to Professor McGonagall. Susan groaned slightly and then her eyes opened. "What happened?" Susan looked up at Hermione and she smiled down at her. "Nothing you need to worry about right now." Susan turned her head slightly and then saw her sister. "Emma?!" She jumped out of her bed and rushed over to her sister. As she did, she collapsed a few feet away and landed in a heap. Hermione rushed over and helped her up and then helped her to see her sister. "Susan, you brought her here. Brought some trouble to the Auras, but she's safe. They can't harm her. They can't harm any of you." Hermione helped her over to her bed and she lay down and then the doors swung open again and a sneering Draco Malfoy, followed by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. They all looked at them and Harry drew his wand. "Get out of her Malfoy. Don't make me."

"Ohhh I'm so scared. I came here to talk to Susan, not to you. Or your filthy Mudblood." The teachers had left now, and Madame Pomfrey was in her office, unaware of the happenings. "So, get out of my way Potter." Hermione stood up, wand drawn and pointed it at Malfoy. "We said leave. And don't think I won't hex you to get you to leave." Susan was watching from behind Hermione and saw Draco's all to familiar smirking face. "MALFOY!" Everyone turned and looked at Susan. "Leave. Leave, or, I'll kill your friends."

"So, you can kill them. Do it. Prove it. Prove to everyone who you really are." Susan got out of bed and grabbed her wand. "I see you brought your sister here too. You know they're not going to like that. So, I had best hope you're not here at the end of the year. Or, you and your sister won't be around for the finally." Draco and his friends laughed and Susan stood there, and she wasn't going to take it any longer. She raised her wand and said the word. "Crucio!" Draco collapsed in pain and screamed. Susan became weaker and weaker, and a few moments later Madame Pomfrey came rushing in, as Susan collapsed. Draco stopped screaming and Hermione grabbed Susan's arm. "I'm sorry Hermione; she shouldn't see me like this."

"Hey, stop it. It's not your fault." Draco's friends all crowded round him and Hermione and Harry were around Susan. They helped her up and she lay in her bed. "Don't think you'll get away with this Susan! Once my father hears about this, he'll be here in a flash!" They ran out, and Hermione and Harry stayed next to Susan. "Suzy, are they coming for us?"

"No honey, just, you need to rest."

"Are they going to hurt us again?"

"No, but whatever happens Emma, I love you."

"Are they going to come after you? Are they going to kill you?" Susan said nothing and turned to Hermione for support. "Emma, you and your sister are safe enough here. They won't harm you. I promise."


End file.
